rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Hacking
Sitemap . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hacking * See also Mini_Games * See Also Game Experience --- --- --- --- --- More hacks from a BS1 playthrough (with me attempting to get the longest 'circuit' possible' ...) The MMORPG might retain these Mini-games for 'nostalgia', but you will get more credit the more of the circuit you can rewire in the appointed time ... More BS1 hacks Mini-game runs. The MMORPG Mini-Games can be much more than this (there should be a Asset Templates subset JUST for this particular 'nostalgia' element). We should want them playable on Palmtop/Smartphones -- extending the involvement Players have - in spare moments when they CANNOT be on their Gaming Machine, for the full 3D game. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . "Hacking Tool originally used as a Maintenance Tool".... (mentioned by Porter) : * Looks like a 'finesse' tool rather one of brute force. * Still lots of things in game that can be/need to be 'Hacked' (as well as repaired). Splicers know how to hack security devices and no doubt the Players will be facing some of those when engaging with them. * Hacking Tools were made as a consumables in BS1/BS2 which has some analogy in some tools in the real world. * They (different sorts) can be 'made' by Fabricators with the appropriate know-how, though the components might not be as common as they were. * More advanced 'hackproof' devices are needed for the City defenses (really just are harder for Splicers and criminals to hack). No doubt more sophisticated 'Hack Tools' will develop to match. --- --- --- BS1 Hacking Fly-Bot (Mini-Game Animated Backgrounds) : ' Watch the mechanical goings on behind the BS1 Hack Mini-Game on the various machine types, seen while Hacking - Amusing to watch after you've done your 30th machine hack (watch it after you completed your path as the liquid slowly flows the rest of the way to its outlet) ... On the Fly-Bots 'works' - The Chain Drive on right side moves at twice the speed of the Sprocket Gears it connects with (driven by). A Problem with some Developers - they recreate things they don't seem to have the foggiest notion of how they should work. Yes, its a game (Heh - WITHIN a game), but that doesn't stop YOU from doing it better. Anyway those interesting little Hacking background mechanical thingees, I'm sure the Player Asset Creators can come up with all kinds of interesting (odd/amusing/strange) things like that for the MMORPG. More Creation Contests for the Players (add a whole line of 'Development Kits' which reuse various Assets for in-game 'fabricated' mechanisms, and as the basis for additional Mini-Games) ... Why the Door Lock Hack used the same animated background as the Medical Station ? -- not worth bothering with creating a whole 'nuther one -- too few Players would actually Hack those doorlocks, since they usually had little trouble getting the 4 digit lock key code?? (Hadnt they ever heard of flipping an Asset across the X-Axis to make it appear different ?? A Basic game rendering trick. Guess not.) Anyway saving money - the MMORPG has that as a fundamental idea too (it is a business after all), but having Players do much of the creation for the game ISN'T just to save money, but to turn loose the Player's imagination. --- --- --- '''Another "Missed the Boat" Moment - The Game Writer's Opportunity - LOST ' : BS1 Hacking - for if you had gotten better results - like the longer the 'pipe' you were able to build ... (Simulating YOU being more invasive to the circuitry in the time allotted to you.) Or going thru the one 'special' component tile... The '''Hack Pictures Above shows examples done on the games 'hard' mode (Once you did it enough it got pretty easy). What kind of payoff would you get for a longer flow path ? Cheaper stuff (what you pay in), more Freebies in Vendings, more goodies in the Safes ( ? Actually I'm Not sure why there would be more of anything - it is either in there or it isn't), a Friendlier Security machine (How ? Faster reacting... Won't shoot you by accident, More Flybots called ...) Smarter Flybots that don't get lost/stuck (this would have been nice just in general). --- --- --- 'Hacking' Games Expanded : The Pipe Laying game and the Crazy Needle game - how to twist them into MMORPG features and 'fun' for tablet/smartpone mini-games. Pipe Game Ideas : * Imagine the pipes with 2 dozen different colored 'circuits' (need support for color blind Players - stripe patterns) and an expanding set of components to offer additional levels of difficulty. * Mixing colors of the pipes ( 3 or 4 way connections ! Mixing depends on flow directions, or it acts as a splitter) * 'Components' exhibiting a variety of new functions like Cross-overs and Valves crazy machine pix * Add Hex tiles used in place of the of square tile system (increasing the need for Player tile rotations ) * 3D layers (much higher difficulty... visualization issues make harder). Walls of a room would be a 3D that really is a 2D problem. * Components added from a Players 'Parts inventory' and 'salvage' from a scenario to have components for a later game. Some tools might change possible tile manipulation options. * Valve - inserted to temporarily cut off an active 'circuit' so it can be worked on. Installing the valves themselves requires shutdown, but they can be inserted quickly with only short interruption * Spills out of an unconnected end cause side effects (and 'cleanup') * A pattern of Pulse/Wave driven 'circuitry' instead of constant flow (allows a limited period that changes need to be done in) * Timed puzzles (like original) or no time limitation (for ones of greater complexity) or combination (like repairs being done during a down time before circuit reactivates) * Combining the Crazy Needle (or something like it) INTO the Pipe game (as a sensor that tells you where you have to lift the floorboards... where the problem is). Tracer type games where you piece together clues as to where to 'dig into the wall' to fix a problem. * A tie-in to fixing machines/mechanisms you use in the main game (done when both in and out of hectic adventuring situations). Player's in-game 'base' utility infrastructure. * Repair Missions - tracing lines/wires/pipes to find/fix the fault (with leak animations) Scaffolding structure is another flavor simulating useful 'work'. Setting up a piping system for a hydroponic farm is another scenario flavor. Some of these might be In-Game activities like the original 'hacking' as part of the 'adventuring', but others would represent more mundane tasks (without something firing at you while you are trying to 'fix' the thing). Generally the 'game' would have some main-game rewards generating money or goodies/resources to use in the residence/business/adventuring parts of the game. --- --- --- Accu-Vox with a 'LOCK' on it (like a personal diary) -- Players can use or find one that needs to be 'cracked' or 'Hacked'. --- --- --- --- --- . .